FICLET ChanBaekBaekYeol
by im kirin
Summary: sebuah janji yang terlontar dari bibir seorang kekasih yang telah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya bersamaan dengan perginya sang pemilik hati../ChanBaek/BaekYeol/KrisBaek


#FICLET CHANBAEK

Author : kirin ( milky_shin)

Rating : PG-12

Chek this out

disclaimer : GOD

Copyright : Kirin

* * *

.

.

.

.

Drrrtttt drrtttt

Getaran smarthphone yang ada di atas nakas itu mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang namja tampan yang tengah bergelut dengan selimut dan kasur empuknya,

Dengan mata yang masih terasa berat dan jiwa yang belum sepenuhnya kembali dari alam mimpi, namja itu mendudukkan tubuh panjangnya,

Diliriknya jam yang tertempel di atas dinding kamar dengan pencahayaan remang itu, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 01.30 dini hari,

"aish,...siapa yang berani menggangguku di pagi buta seperti ini" gerutunya terlihat begitu kesal dan tidak terima, namun demikian tangan panjangnya terulur untuk mengambil benda yang mengusik tidur nyenyaknya itu,

Matanya seketika langsung berbinar dan senyuman bahagia terbentuk dari bibirnya tatkala ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar smarthphonenya, ah kemana perginya namja penggerutu beberapa menit lalu.

_._

_._

_Baekkie chagi_

.

.

"yeobboseyo, Baekkie-ah" sapanya setelah ia menekan tombol answere sebelumnya. lihatlah juga betapa semangtanya ia sekarang,

Hening..

Yang ia terima dari seberang sana hanyalah keheningan, namun itu hanya sesaat, karena beberapa detik berikutnya getaran suara lirih itu terdengar.

"ch-Chan Yeollie,,,,, to-long, aku...aku takut, dia datang lagi" suara namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu bergetar dalam ketakutan, bahkan telinga Chan Yeol juga menagkap isakan samar didalamnya.

Kepanikan seketika langsung menyergap sang namja tampan yang bernama Chan Yeol itu, terakhir kali Baekhyun seperti sekarang adalah saat kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

"ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu takut? Kau di mana?dia siapa?" rentetan kalimat tanya terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya,

"ak-aku ada di rum...-Baekkie sayang dimana kau cantik, kekasihmu datang-"

Tubuh jangkung Chan Yeol mematung setelah ia mendengar suara lain dari seberang sana yang diikuti dengan bunyi-bunyi aneh seperti benda jatuh itu,

Ia hafal betul suara itu, suara namja yang beberapa tahun lalu berhasil membuat hidup Baekhyun hancur dan terpuruk bahkan menderita,

suara namja yang telah merusak kehormarmatan Baekhyun, suara namja yang berhasil mengambil dengan paksa satu-satunya kebanggan yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun,

Dan parahnya setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja, hingga meninggalkan trauma yang begitu besar pada namja mungil nan rapuh itu.

Namun dengan kasih sayang dan cintanya, Chan Yeol berhasil menyembuhkan luka itu, sedikit demi sedikit taruma yang di alami Baekhyun akibat pemerkosaan itu mulai hilang,

Hingga ia sepenuhnya lupa akan masa gelap itu.

"brengsek!" pekik Chan Yeol mendarah daging,

"ANDWEEEE, aku mo-hon J-jangan lakukan itu Kris, AARRGGHHHHH...CHAN YEOL TOLONG,...tut..tut.."

teriakan Baekhyun itu berhasil meremas hati Chan Yeol yang kini terasa ngilu, udara yang ada disekitarnyapun seolah terenggut, hingga meninggalkan sesak yang teramat sangat di tubuhnya,

"brengsek,,brengsek, berani kau menyentuhnya akan kubunuh kau Kris" katanya pada kehampaan,

dengan tergesa Chan Yeol menyambar jaket yang ada di gantungan dan merogoh kunci mobilnya yang ada di dalam saku jaketnya itu,

Dengan asal Chan Yeol mengelurakan mobilnya dari dalam garasi, bahkan ia tak menghiraukan beberapa pot bunga yang sukses ia tabrak hingga hancur, bahkan ia tidak sempat untuk menutup kembali garasinya.

"Baekkie-ah aku mohon bertahanlah" tangan gemetarnya yang licin masih mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa gilanya.

"ARRGGH" itu salah satu mekanisme pengalihan rasa kawatirnya, dengan berterak dan memukul kemudi mobilnya yang tak bersalah.

.

.

.

.

Dan malam ini Chan Yeol seolah bukan dirinya, lihat saja beberapa kali bibirnya mengelurkan sumpah serapah, bahkan rambu lalulintas yang mengharuskannya untuk menghentikan mobilnyapun ia terobos begitu saja,

Ia tak peduli dengan apapun,bahkan jika nanti ia harus berurusan dengan polisi sekalipun, untuk saat ini hanyalah Baekhyun yang memenuhi seluruh kepalanya. Keadaan Baekhyun yang ia khawatirnkan.

.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya rumah mungil itu terlihat juga oleh mata tajamnya, setelah mobilnya berhasil masuk dengan mulusnya kehalaman rumah Baekhyun, Chan Yeol tak membuang waktu, ia lantas berjalan ah bukan melainkan berlari masuk kedalam rumah yang tak terkunci itu

"BAEKKIE!" teriaknya, ia tercengang saat pertama kali masuk kedalam rumah yang biasanya rapih itu, matanya disuguhi pemandangan rumah yang begitu kacau dan berantakan, seolah gempa telah menimpa rumah ini,

Kakinya semakin gesit menaiki anak demi anak tangga menuju kekamar Baekhyun yang sudah ia hafal letaknya,

.

.

.

Krieeetttt..

.

.

Suara aneh itu berasal dari pintu kamar Baekhyun yang ia buka.

Keadaan dibawah tadi bahkan tak separah kamar Baekhyun yang mungkin sekarang terlihat seperti tempat sampah,

Chan Yeol menghidupkan saklar yang ada di samping pintu.

.

Klik..

.

Seiring dengan bunyi itu, dan terangnya nyala lampu, Chan Yeol terbelalak,

Dilihatnya di lantai di samping kasur yang sudah tidak karuan itu,

Sesosok tubuh mungil yang full naked tanpa tertutup sehelai benangpun terbaring tak berdaya,

Dengan langkah gontai dan rasa tak percaya Chan Yeol menghampiri tubuh yang penuh dengan lebab, memar dan beberapa tanda menjijikkan itu,

Chan Yeol terduduk lemas dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ah..." Chan Yeol memeluk tubuh dingin itu, raga yang ia yakini telah kehilangan jiwanya. Tubuh yang telah kehilangan nyawanya.

Bahkan seorang park Chan Yeol yang di kenal dinginpun ternyata bisa juga mengeluarkan airmata dan menangis pilu saat melihat kondisi orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Lagi-lagi hanyalah tangis yang mempu menggambarkan betapa buruknya keadaan Chan Yeol saat ini,

Bukan hanya lebab, memar, dan tanda menjijikkan saja, bahkan Chan Yeol melihat ceceran darah yang ada di sekitar selangka Baekhyun dan di belakang kepala Baekhyun yang tertempel di telapak tangannya saat ia mengangkat kapala Baekhyun untuk ia rengkuh tadi.

.

.

"aku mohon Baekkie, bukalah matamu, jangan bercanda lagi sayang?" raung Chan Yeol

Menyayat hati (eh)

"... mianhe..mianhe...mianhe... kau pasti sangat ketakutan tadi"

Chan Yeol terus saja menciumi kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun yang sudah memucat.

Sekarang bukan hanya mencium, bahkan Chan Yeol juga mengelus pipi dingin itu, dan memperlakukannya seolah ia masih bisa merasakan semua perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Chan Yeol.

"brengsek,, sialan kau Kris, aku akan mencarimu kemanapun kau pergi, akan kubuat hidupmu tak tenang, tak akan kubiarkan kau mati hingga aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi nyawamu"

itu adalah sebuah janji yang terlontar dari bibir seorang kekasih yang telah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya bersamaan dengan perginya sang pemilik hati.

.

.

END

Ff ini pernah kirin publish di Fp FB...

Mind to review?


End file.
